The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in analyzing text. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to analyzing speech patterns in verbal and/or written text in order to identify traits of a set of persons.
When evaluating speech, a common approach is to examine and evaluate what words a person is using. This is a fundamental component of communicating information, such as instructions, ideas, etc. However, speech analysis of words alone is often misleading, since this type of speech analysis only considers the semantics (meaning/definition) of the words.